


GAME OVER

by Astra_Dark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky plays Breathe of the wild pretty much, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: When Bucky is too engrossed in a video game to listen to what his boyfriend is saying, Steve uses the power of kisses to get his attention.





	GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was a gift I wrote for my best friend. Hope y'all like it ^^

“Hey Buck, I’m going to the store, you wanna come with me?” Steve called from the entryway of their apartment. Bucky gave him a half-hearted wave from where he sat on the couch. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow at his response. He sat down his wallet on the shelf beside him and walked into the living room.

Bucky’s attention was glued to the TV in front of him, to the video game he was playing. When Shuri heard that neither of them had ever played a video game, she quickly jumped into action. A few hours later, she returned with a brand new console under her arm and a stack of games she thought they would like. Bucky hadn’t really shown interest them until one day he started playing one out of the blue. It was an adventure game-about a knight on a mission to save a princess from the clutches of an evil king- but he had barely done the main plot. Instead, he preferred to ride around on horseback through the opened world, collection flowers and other resources. 

A smile dimpled Steve’s cheek as he thought of an idea. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the cushion beside Bucky’s head and placed his chin on top of them. Bucky was too busy watching his horse gallop across a wide field to notice him. Steve quickly turned his head and planted a kiss on bucky’s temple, startling him slightly. Bucky sat the controller in his lap and flipped his head back to look at him.  
Steve gave him a goofy grin. “Wanna come to the store with me?”  
Bucky chuckled before he placed a hand on Steve’s cheek and closing the small space between them with a kiss. 

The game's enemies' _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ attack noise sounded from the screen. Bucky scrambled for the controller but it was too late. Steve winced as the bright red GAME OVER card flashed on the screen. “You know what,” Bucky sat the controller on the coffee table. “I think I’ll go with you after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! this account isn't dead LoL
> 
> But seriously, sorry for no updates in so so long, things came up (life stuff and fun projects!) but I've been writing more fics and I can't wait to share them with you all again~


End file.
